Coeur d'artichaut
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: "Não sou estóico como você, Asuka-chan." PWP.


_Otomen © Kanno Aya. PWP._

* * *

—

_**Coeur d'artichaut**_

—

* * *

"Asuka-_chan_! Onegai, onegai, please! Vai logo!"

Quero rir do tom de voz trêmulo, quase choroso, parecendo um menino mimado. A mesma impaciência com a qual havia me mandado mensagens pelo celular e me arrastado para um banheiro sem movimentações em horário letivo. A vontade não era única; fosse o calor do verão ou outro motivo obscuro, eu estava tão duro quanto ele. Mas minha paciência é maior. Nos trancamos no _box_ mais afastado da porta.

"Você deve estar passando por um mau bocado nesse estado, não?" pergunto, apertando o volume visível na calça escolar sob medida. Ele emite um som cômico. Desabotoo-a e baixo-os, zíper, calça e cueca. Uau. Ele está mesmo bem duro.

"Já está úmido, Tachibana. Você e suas rapidinhas."

"Asuka-_chan_! Para de tagarelar e me alivia, vai!"

"Peça" exijo "E contenha-se."

Ele arfa, impaciente. Sei que sou maldoso, mas estou me divertindo. E de qualquer maneira ele precisa manter o controle, como eu. É perigoso demais perder-se de vista onde estamos. Ele respira fundo algumas vezes e fecha os olhos.

"_Onegai_." O pedido sai mais calmo, misturado à respiração cansada. "Não sou estóico como você, Asuka-_chan_." É um adjetivo tão estranho a ser usado numa situação sexual, quase ofensivo, mas me dá vontade de rir. Ele sente um pouco do meu relaxamento e dá um sorriso que se não o conhecesse acharia doído e leva a mão ao umbigo, divertindo-se em balançá-lo ao seu bel prazer.

"_Onegaishimasu_, Asuka-_chan_. Uma chupadinha rápida. Hm, não tão rápida."

Ajoelho-me.

Ele está realmente quente.

O gemido, misto de excitação e alívio, soa engraçado — e ligeiramente alto. Ele joga o corpo para trás de um jeito que não sei como não bate a cabeça na parede. Dramático.

Puxo-o de volta pelos quadris; ele entrança os dedos em meus cabelos e empurra sua pélvis cada vez mais contra meu rosto, imagino que pra facilitar meu trabalho. Sei como ele se sente, mas ainda preciso respirar. Encosto meus dentes de leve como advertência e o aperto afrouxa.

"_Oe_, _baka_, tá tentando me sufocar?" reclamo. Ele dá um sorriso amarelo, mas ainda assim rebate.

"Que exagero, Asuka-_chan_! Como se seu fôlego não fosse elogiado nas aulas de natação. Finja que está na piscina."

Que cara de pau. Ele quer intensidade? Que seja. Tomo ar e mergulho.

Esse é um dia realmente estranho. Ele sempre fica de olhos abertos, absorvendo tudo o que fazemos, mas hoje está com eles fechados e olhos entreabertos, e seu semblante é tão tranquilo; essa entrega parece me dar a chance de vislumbrar um pouco melhor seu interior, por que mesmo que eu tenha a carne e disponha dela, seu coração continua velado. Não consigo mais pensar com clareza. Paro de raciocinar e deixo o instinto me controlar. É impossível abaixar minhas calças, mover o maxilar e divagar sobre o que Tachibana está pensando.

O tempo continua. Intensifico o ritmo e ele já não aguenta mais. Empurra minha cabeça e derrama-se, por pouco não me acertando. Ele tinha mesmo pressa.

"Cuidado! É bem difícil explicar manchas suspeitas no uniforme. E removê-las também."

"Você é o especialista. _Gomen_. Não ia conseguir avisar a tempo, e você não gosta de..."

"Não, não gosto." Corto seu comentário; ele afaga minha cabeça e ri.

"Adoro sua expressão irritada, Asuka-_chan_. Você fica fofo." Sinto minhas bochechas corando e ele ri novamente, pincelando meu rosto com o que ainda teima em gotejar.

"Melhor limparmos essa bagunça." Comenta, olhando o relógio. O som de vozes se aproximando nos assusta. Ele se senta e subo em seu colo; mal respiramos. São dois, falando das lendas sobre a escola — se nos pegam seremos mais famosos que qualquer uma delas. Mas logo eles saem, e essa parte do colégio volta a ser tão silenciosa e vazia como de costume. Sua expressão relaxa e ele dá meio sorriso. Suas mãos separam de leve minhas nádegas, e ele ainda está excitado. Filho da mãe.

"Asuka-_chan_, já que o destino acabou nos deixando nessa posição tão sugestiva, você se incomoda..." ele não termina a pergunta/pedido. Respiro fundo e o encaro seriamente. Para onde foi aquela pressa?

"Quem recebe deve dar retribuições pelas coisas que ganha na vida, Tachibana."

Ele aproxima seu rosto e me beija, ignorando a viscidez.

"E eu não retribuo sempre?" verdade seja dita, sim. E como. "Onegai, Asuka-_chan_. Depois faço o que você quiser."

Me acomodo em seu colo e o beijo de volta.

"Vou me lembrar disso... Juta-_kun_." Digo, e desço. Ele me olha com uma mistura de deleite e espanto pelo que acabei de dizer. É minha vez de sorrir de viés.

—

* * *

**N/A: **_Juro que a próxima terá plot. Ou não. Whatever._


End file.
